Espios Zwilling
by Espiofan273
Summary: In dieser Story trifft Espio auf seinen Zwilling ( mein Fan Charakter) wie das wohl ausgeht


**Morgens bei der Chaotix**

Espio: *gähn* man hab ich gut geschlafen.*guckt auf die Uhr * oh shhhhoot ich komme zu spät!

Vector: * wird von espio fast die Treppe runter gestoßen * woha espio vorsichtig! Wo willst du überhaupt so früh hin? ( ist so schon eigenartig genug dass du so früh wach bist)

Espio: erklär ich dir heute Abend! Ess unterwegs * rennt gegen den Türrahmen der Küchentür * AUTSCH jeden Morgen.

Mighty/ ray:hahahahahahahaha

Mighty: oh Gott espio wie schaff- hey wo ist er hin?

 **Draußen**

Espio: wo renn ich denn hin *dreht in einer scharfen Kurve um.*

 **Ecke Station Square/New mobotropolis**

Espio der so schon zu spät kommt rennt hier gegen Li-Moon ( seinen Zwilling)

Beide: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Li-Moon: puh du bist es bloß espio.:)

Espio: w-w-w-woher k-k-k-kennst du meinen

Namen?! Und wieso siehst du so aus wie ich OO?!?!?!?!?!

Li-Moon: Um beides zu beantworten ich bin dein Zwillingsbruder.

Darauf rennt Espio,wobei das glaube ich jeder gemacht hätte, verängstigt, verwirrt und schreiend weg.

 **Bei Sonic**

Als espio bei seinem Ziel ankommt klopft und klingelt er histerisch an der Tür .

Sonic: mach mal halblang es geht nicht so schnell mit Krücken.

Espio* steht inzwischen drinnen* KRÜCKEN!?

Sonic: ich soll, laut Dr. Quack, meinen Fuß entlasten.

Espio: wegen gestern?

[ Flashback:

Sonic: gib auf Fettsack McNasenhaar!

Eggman: 1. ich hasse diesen Spitznamen

2\. dieses Mal nicht!

Hahahahahahahaha

Eggman schießt einen Laser ab der Sonic ohnmächtig werden lässt und gegen mehrere Häuser und Laternen knallen lässt .

Flashback Ende]

Sonic: definitiv!

 **Abends bei der Chaotix**

Beim Abendessen bei der Chaotix fragt Vector jeden der den ganzen Tag weg war gerne aus . Dieses Mal ist es espio.

Vector: espio,sag mal, wo warst du heute? Du wolltest es sagen.

Espio*mit vollem Mund * Bwei Wonic

Mighty: Erst kauen dann reden .

Ray: sieht noch einer schwebendes Geschirr

Espio: das dritte mal diese Woche.

Niemand weiß dass dieses , schwebende Geschirr '' Li- Moon ist der sich gerade hinsetzt.

Espio: ich frag mich gerade echt welcher Geist sich Käsebrote macht?

Charmy: glaubst du etwa an Geister?

Espio: wie erklärst du dir das denn?

Charmy: null Ahnung.

 **Später**

Espio: ich will zu gerne wissen was meine Bauchschmerzen verursacht hat.

Mighty: entweder der Käse , die Leberwurst, der leberkäse oder die fünf Wiener hintereinander. Sag mal hast du bei Sonic nix gegessen?

Ray: vielleicht wars auch alles zusammen.

???: oder meine blöde Laktoseintoleranz

Chaotix:OO

???: *wird sichtbar * hey

Espio: du schon wieder wie auch immer du heißt!

Li-Moon: du bist heute morgen so schnell weggerannt dass ich dir nicht sagen konnte wie ich heiße. Mein Name ist Li- Moon.

Espio: Moment mal du bist laktoseintolerant?

Li-Moon: ja hab ich von dad geerbt.

Espio: ich würde gerne wissen warum mir niemand je was von dir erzählt hat.

 **Nächster Tag im Dragon kingdom**

Constant vigil: weißt du , der Grund..der ist ähm ich hab dir nie von ihm erzählt weil ... Ich ... Ich ... Wollte dich nicht auch verlieren.

Espio: mom ich äh das ist schon gut erst dad dann mein Bruder, von dem ich mal wieder den Namen vergessen habe...

Li-Moon: Li-Moon

Espio: genau, ich war bis jetzt der letzte der Familie aber sieh dich doch mal um ... alle hier shinobi Clan sind irgendwie miteinander verwandt.

Vector: ganz schön große Familie.

 **Am Abend (mal wieder)**

Espio: bitte vec ich will nicht wieder von ihm getrennt sein das halt ich nicht aus.

Vector: er bleibt im shinobi Clan verstanden?

Li-Moon: ich kann auch monatlich wechseln einmal hier einmal da.

Beide: ok

Li-Moon: ich will aber auch Mitglied dieser Gruppe sein.

Vector: na gut aber nur wenn du nicht nervst!

Espio/ Li-Moon: juchuuu!!!!!

Vector: und da geht das Geschrei los

Espio: irgendwie steht dir das was du jetzt an hast nicht wirklich.

Li-Moon: cool ich darf das gleiche tragen wie du!

( nach ner Zeit haben sich alle gut verstanden so hatte Team Chaotix ein neues Mitglied

und espio seinen Zwilling der seit er genau das gleiche trägt wie espio kaum von ihm zu unterscheiden ist)


End file.
